Touch the Sky
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Late night thoughts, old memories, and a phone call.


Touch the Sky  
  
By: Panda  
  
Disclaimer: JAG belongs to DPB, CBS and Paramount. "Touch the Sky" belongs to Avril Lavigne. Don't sue! :)  
  
A/N: This is a little writer's block breaker for me. "Wrapped up in You" is causing me problems, so I'm taking a break. Hope you like this little ditty!  
  
**_"I used to carry this big old world  
  
On my shoulders and back  
  
I used to lie inside my room  
  
Wondering where I'm at  
  
I felt a chill running through my veins  
  
And wondered: "Would I be saved?"  
  
I felt the ice building in my soul  
  
Would it melt away?"  
_**  
Mac lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. _'What is so wrong with me?'_ she thought. _'I've got the weight of the world on my shoulders, and I can't get it off.' _She shivered as ice cold memories ran through her mind. Some were sad, some were of anger, some were just plain bad. But then she saw him. He was there, holding her, wiping her tears. She smiled.  
  
**_"He's a warm breeze  
  
Breathing life into me  
  
He's the sunlight  
  
Shining down on me"_**  
  
Mac rolled over and looked at the digital clock at the bedside. Although she had her internal clock, Mac was so out of it that she had to look. _'2:46! Damn!'_ Mac rolled over again and closed her eyes again, but thoughts of him kept running through her mind. Happy, wonderful thoughts of him.  
  
**_"I used to worry my life away  
  
Counting every dime  
  
Shutting out the ones I loved  
  
Never finding the time  
  
And then one day I was overcome  
  
By loneliness and despair  
  
But deep inside I thought I heard  
  
"Lean on me, I'm here"_**  
  
Mac remembered how she shut him out, how she couldn't just open up to him. But then she remembered the night Webb faked his death. She stayed with him, saying she wanted to protect him, but in truth, she didn't want to be alone. She remembered how she cried, and how he wiped the tears away. She remembered when he left JAG, and she cried, and he just hugged her. She remembered when Mic left her, and she called him. He said he wanted her to come to him. He was there for her, even though Renee showed up because her father died just moments before she did. Then, when she showed up at his door after she found out Webb was dead. He asked what he could do, and he was truely concerned. She knew that he did love her, although he didn't say it.  
  
**_"He's a warm breeze  
  
Breathing life into me  
  
He's the sunlight  
  
Shining down on me"_**  
  
_'He does love me. He really does.'_ Mac smiled at the thought as she stood and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
**_"I pulled the burden from off my back  
  
And tossed it into the wind  
  
I streched my arms towards the sky  
  
And let my life begin"_**  
  
Mac realized that he was the one that held her heart, that he always had. She knew that she had to tell him. She just knew. She picked up the phone, oblivious to the time and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" his groggy voice flowed over the phone lines.  
  
"Harm." Mac took a deep breath.  
  
"Mac? What..?" Harm rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked at the red digital display beside him.  
  
"Harm, I just want to say that I know, I'm sorry and I love you too." Mac listened to the silence on the other end.  
  
"Mac...How did you know? I never said it."  
  
"It's easy, I just remembered everything you did for me. I read between the lines. Between the words you did say."  
  
"Mac...Sarah...I do. I do love you. More than anything." They spent the rest of the night talking. Re-living good memories. Erasing the bad ones. At 7:03 A.M. she hung up the phone, and she realized the weight was gone. It was gone. She had let it all go. And it felt so good.  
  
**_"And like a tree, I have measured up  
  
Best when I've been cut down  
  
And like a tree I have touched the sky  
  
With my feet on the ground  
  
He's a warm breeze  
  
Breathing life into me  
  
He's the sunlight  
  
Shining down on me  
  
He's a warm breeze  
  
Breathing life into me  
  
He's the sunlight  
  
Shining down on me, yeah  
  
Shining down on me  
  
Shining down, Shining down  
  
Shining down on me"_**  
  
The End 


End file.
